Untitled
by Jozzy
Summary: This is the continuation to Any Day Now. Finally finished. It's just some exposition for the new series. A BW moment. Need to find a title.


Cemeteries smell like death, like dead bodies slowly returning to the earth. Its not a smell that most people recognize. You have to have been in a lot of cemeteries—or at least a lot of time around dead bodies—to be able to distinguish the smell. Buffy spends every night in the cemetery. The smell clings to her body and fills her nose every second of the day.

That's why it's a little strange that she's sitting here on top of the tomb inside a darkened mausoleum, with Will's mouth synced to her own. Is it strange that she can still feel aroused when she can hear the insects crawling along the floor all around them. Is it bad that she can't seem to care?

_Oh god. Oh god. Kissing…kissing **her.** Her hand is right there. So close…What would Giles say if he were to see you young lady? Oh god! No mention of the G-word while making out with the girlfriend. Well you've got to think about your responsibilities sometime tonight._

_Whatever, all I've been doing for the past two weeks is saving the world. I haven't seen Wills outside of the library in forever. Not really…That's kind of what it means to be a slayer honey. You're life is the job. I've been watching too many crime time dramas. My life is not slaying. **My** life is being a sixteen year-old, maybe-kind-of-gay girl, who also happens to be a slayer. Believe what you need._

_You know I've averted how many apocalypses this month? And I'm still passing all…most of my classes. Why can't you…I mean…I…I mean…I'm going to crazy. I won't refute that state-_

_Oh god! Hands! Hands! Moving up my shirt. Up the shirt. Right now. Oh god. I don't think I'm mature enough for this._

"Uhh…Summers? Are you alright" Willow asked.

Buffy tried to laugh, "Me…Oh I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you're kind of scratching the hell out of my back right now."

"Oh shit! God I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just don't-"

"Know how strong you are?"

"Yeah. That's it exactly. You always get me." Buffy smiled impishly at her while releasing the death grip.

She was blushing more than slightly. Her eyes shifted, from Willow's own, to the surrounding tomb. _Why did we decide to come in here to make out again?_ Willow pulled her right hand from out of the back of Buffy's shirt. Using the other she pulled the small blond closer to her.

She ran her freed hand along Buffy's reddened cheek. "Summers, you do know that you're not fooling me right? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I could recognize when you're uncomfortable?"

"No, No. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm full of comfort. I was just…surprised."

"You've never made out with anyone before?"

"Oh no, of course I have. I mean…not like a crazy amount. I don't just go around randomly sticking my tongue in people's mouths. I have to know the person. Like you. Umm…"

Willow chuckled. "You are truly one of a kind, Summers."

Buffy bowed her head, but made sure to maintain contact with the stroking of Willow's hand.

"You know, I wasn't a babbling idiot before I met you. There was a time when I was cool. Like Cordelia cool. Only maybe more bitchy."

"It's cute."

"For you maybe. For me it's just freaking embarrassing."

Willow finally pulled her other hand from underneath Buffy's clothing and wrapped both around the other girl's waist. She rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. Then moved even closer and pecked the visible neck in front of her. Buffy jumped.

Willow pulled back. "So that's it. It makes you uncomfortable when I get really intimate with you."

"No. I love kissing you."

"I'm not talking about kissing. Or at least, not just kissing."

"I like other stuff to. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to-"

"Having a girl do those things to you?"

"No, no. That's not…I mean sure I've never done anything like this before. But I'm not-"

"Scared?" Willow pulled Buffy off the lid and onto the ground with her. "Summers…Buffy, there is nothing wrong with being freaked. It's not like the world has told you what we're doing is okay. I understand. But, baby, if you feel uncomfortable you should tell me…or at least elbow me and tell me to get the hell off you. Something."

"Yeah, so I look even more like a stupid kid to you. Great."

Willow pulled back and let her eyes travel down the slayer's some might say skimpily dressed body. "Oh I don't think I could ever picture you as a kid Summers."

Buffy blushed and looked away. Looked out of the tomb and at the moon. The moon which was sinking into the horizon.

"Oh shit. It's getting late. We've got to get you home or you won't be awake for classes." She grabbed Willow's hand and started pulling her out of the cemetery.

"You do this every night. How do you do the school thing?"

Buffy glanced back at her girlfriend and laughed. "**I** fall asleep in class and try hard not to fail."

The two girls moved past several gravesites. Past the man lurking behind the trees that Buffy was trying hard to pretend she couldn't sense. They had to get Willow home. She didn't have time for another fight.

Willow glanced over at the little thicket of trees at the center of the cemetery and nodded. The man turned and began to walk away, seeming to disappear into the light fog that covered the ground.

Buffy pretended not to notice that as well.


End file.
